Hallelujah
by Nina Keehl
Summary: Soñar era todo lo que quedaba para salvar el roto corazón de una amante.


**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Nota: Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a Emmeline Vance del RP por Facebook. Te conozco hace mucho y sólo me queda por decir que eres la única y mejor Vance para la generación._**

 _Harry Potter y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Hallelujah**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"He visto tu bandera en el arco de mármol,_

 _pero el amor no es una marcha de victoria._

 _Es un frío y es un roto:_

 _Aleluya"._

 **.**

 _¿Recuerdas el jardín?_

— ¡Emmeline!—La castaña soltó una carcajada desde el punto alto de donde se hallaba. A sus pies, a dos metros de la casita de árbol que la pequeña Vance tanto adoraba, se encontraba un pelirrojo de coloradas mejillas que la miraba enfurecido.— Ya no quiero jugar a esto—murmuró enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sólo hasta que se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, Emmeline pareció reaccionar y lanzó una piedrita a la cabeza del niño.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me avientas esa piedra?

— No es una piedra, bobo—le recriminó, arrugando la nariz. — ¡Es fuego! ¡Fuego maldito que debes esquivar! El gran dragón, dueño de las montañas, custodia el libro mágico que necesitamos para dominar la nación de-

 _Sólo quería que te quedaras a mi lado un rato más._

— ¿De qué hablas?—farfulló, confuso.

— Dijiste que jugar a _Rapunzel_ era aburrido, así que invento un nuevo juego. No seas aburrido y sigue la corriente, Fabian. —recriminó la niña. Un par de segundos después, en los que necesito respirar profundamente y alzar el mentón con orgullo, volvió a su fantástico discurso. — ¡El gran dragón custodia el libro mágico de-!

— ¡Morgana!—exclamó Fabian, la niña le sonrió con orgullo desde la casita, contenta de que le siguiera la corriente.

— Entonces, como yo soy descendiente de Morgana, el dragón me secuestró porque sólo yo puedo utilizarlo —añadió, llevando las manos al aire.

— ¡Seré heredero de Merlín!—Fabian imitó la acción de su amiga y se agachó a levantar una vara de madera que descansaba en el pasto del jardín de la residencia Vance. — Cuando mate al dragón, pelearemos tú y yo por el dominio del libro.

 _Parecías tan brillante como el mismo sol._

— ¡Cómo si hubiera una manera en la que pudieses derrotarme, Prewett!—soltó la castaña al tiempo que en sus delgados labios se formaba una orgullosa sonrisa que le acompañaría el resto de su vida.

— Sólo espera, Vance —respondió el niño y apuntó hacia ella con su vara.

 _Me derrotaste de otras maneras, amor._

Emmeline lanzó un par de piedritas más que guardaba en su cofre del tesoro (ya recolectaría más después) hasta que, de improviso, se lanzó hacia el suelo encima del niño. Fabian se quejó ante el peso de su compañera de juegos, más las risotadas que Vance soltaba le hicieron seguir la corriente de la asombrosa historia que sus inocentes mentes habían creado.

El dragón estaba muerto, y descendiente de Morgana y heredero de Merlín se enfrentaban el uno al otro, apuntándose con ramas de árbol simulando el instrumento mágico que anhelaban tener al cumplir los once años. Emmeline danzaba –literalmente– para esquivar los hechizos, Fabian alegaba que no era justo usar sus bobos pasos de _ballet_. Ella le enseñaba la lengua. Él reía. Volvían a jugar.

Así hasta que un hechizo impactó de lleno contra el pelirrojo.

 _No debiste protegerme, cariño._

Emmeline le miró caer por el rabillo del ojo, cayó hacia atrás de la misma forma en la que había caído en el jardín de su casa cuando sólo eran unos niños. Todo su derredor perdió importancia, su varita se resbaló entre sus manos y el grito de alguien se ahogó en algún lugar.

— ¡Ah, me venciste, Line!—soltó Fabián, cayendo sobre el pasto. Emmeline rió.

— Te dije que era más fuerte —alardeó, acercándose a él.

 _Mentí. No era tan fuerte. No lo soy._

Fabián tenía los brazos extendidos y sus ojos miraban hacia ninguna parte.

Emmeline Vance casi pudo reír.

— ¡Ya, deja de jugar, Fabian! Mamá nos ha llamado al té. Aparte, Gideon nos espera, ya ves que tiene viruela y debemos llevarle un par de frutos. Eh, Fabian, muévete —insistió la pequeñ ó la joven mujer que se arrodillaba a su lado y le movía de un lado — Anda, hombre, que te levantes… ¿No dijiste que siempre harías lo que yo quisiera? Cuando éramos niños, y novios, y en la boda… Sé que soy molesta, siempre lo dijiste, pero, ¡óyeme cuando te estoy hablando!—gritó, sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse en el proceso. — ¡Fabian, muévete! ¡Es un juego, idiota! ¡No debes morir en serio! ¡YO SIGO AQUÍ, FABIAN!

—Line... —El susurro llegó tan pequeño a sus oídos que creyó que era parte de su imaginación, mas sus manos teñidas de un furioso escarlata le recordaron qué tan real era su situación.

 _Quiero que te quedes a mi lado un rato más._

— Fabian, por favor… No…

— Em-Emme-line… El ai-aire —había murmurado, entonces ella se quitó de inmediato de sobre su estómago. Fabian se levantaba con dificultad y una vez de pie, ambos reían a carcajadas.

— Em-Emme-line. —Su mano cayó antes de que tocara su rostro. Las lágrimas de la pequeña Vance se mezclaron con la sangre que rodeaba el cuerpo de su preciado príncipe.

 _¿Recuerdas el jardín, Fabian?_

El juego en un prado verde parecía un sueño, un sueño dentro de un sueño que quería seguir soñando por el resto de su vida. Un sueño era todo a lo que podía aferrarse cuando Sirius y Peter tomaron el cuerpo de Fabian para transportarse. Porque la realidad era aquella en la que él caía una y otra vez, rápido y lento, sordo y estridente, la realidad eran las lágrimas y el fuego, un fuego denso que le derretía el alma y se llevaba lejos los sollozos de Hestia Jones, las maldiciones de James Potter o la imagen de los Prewett sin vida. Su Fabian. Siempre suyo. En sueño o realidad.

Sin embargo, la realidad era cruel y prefería volver al sueño.

Porque soñar era todo a lo que se podía aferrar.

Pero sin él, un sueño no era más que la pesadilla de una realidad teñida con finales de un juego de antaño.

Un sueño perdido de un amor perdido.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tal vez hay un Dios arriba._

 _Y no es un llanto que puedes escuchar en la noche,_

 _no es alguien que ha visto la luz._

 _Es un frío y un roto:_

 _Aleluya"._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Se supone que esto debí subirlo mucho antes del 31 de octubre, no obstante tuve un gran problema para hacerlo: no encontraba el título adecuado._

 _Tras muchas alternativas, creo que finalmente di con un título que me convence._

 _Espero lo hayas disfrutado, Line._

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _paz._**


End file.
